Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a head up display for a vehicle, and more particularly, a head up display for a vehicle, which emits image light upward.
Discussion of the Background
A head up display for a vehicle emits an image to a windshield of the vehicle. For example, the head up display can display various information including driving information while the driver is driving the vehicle.
In more detail, the head up display includes a display panel generating and outputting image light and at least one mirror reflecting the image light generated by the display panel. The image light generated by the display panel is incident into the windshield of the vehicle by the mirror, and thus the driver can recognize a virtual image in the front of the windshield.